Black and White Shadow -on hold-
by souleaterrocks5533
Summary: A princess has to battle against her brother over her kingdom before it falls to peices. Mainly OC/OC but also has Greens with mentions of red, blue, and OC.
1. Prolouge!

_**Prologue**_

A shadow man hovered over a girl with black hair and white tips. The scene was a dark bed room with band posters plastered all over the walls there was a corner with a bass, piano, and a stool. The bed was a king sized bed with a black comforter, white sheets, one black pillow, and one white pillow.

He slowly changed into a teenager with black hair and a few thin white streaks running through his hair. He wore a black cloak with a hood and reached the floor. A Soft smile graced his cheeks as he gently ran his finger down her pale cheek and whispered;

"You will be mine no matter what," when that last word escaping his pale lips he descended off into the dark leaving nothing in his wake for she started to squirm to wake for her princess duties.

Blade: Who was that guy?

Me: what makes you think I'd tell you?

Blade: 'Cause you wuve me!

Me: Fine take this. (Hands him chapters 1-10)

Blade: (Reads)

-After reading-

Blade: Yay! Yo-! Murff!

Me: Shut up!

Doors start to play! ;P

Me: Don't you love her madly?

Blade: I love you!

Me: O_O What eve... (Smacks him in the back of the head)

Blade: ( Slithers his arms around my waist despite the pain) Well I do love you!Me: read and Review before he does something dangerous!


	2. 16th Birthday

_**16th Birthday**_

**Chapter 1**

**Normal POV**

A girl with crystal eyes with an ocean blue ring around the edge with black hair and white streaks was brushing her hair getting ready for her 16th birthday party.

**Blackwidows POV**

I wore a black corset (covers everything) and an annoying puffy skirt that reaches the ground. I'm now towards my birthday party with my bestie Blaze. She has white hair with thin black streaks running through it. She is the Princess of Light while I'm the Princess of Darkness.

The doors swing open revealing a great job of activities, people sing and dancing. I saw people enjoying the food. The large room was decorated with black and white streamers and on the far back wall was a giant black spider facing down with a white oval on it's butt. It was our family's symbol. It was also on the center of the ball room. Everyone turned their heads to look at me as the announcer announced my name. I smiled shyly I hate people looking at me. I saw my mother approached me with my brother at her heels

"Dear please try to find your mate this year." my mother told me. my brother just stood there in silence watching me closely.

"Yes, Mother." I answered, feeling uncomfortable with my brother's stair and started to walk to the others with Blaze by my side.

"Here." Buttercup said shoving a skateboard at me. "Bubbles designed the bottom and Blossom picked out the wheels, bearings, and trucks. I payed and made sure everything was the best you can get."

"Thank you." I said observing the awesome board. It had the Black Veil Brides symbol (with the wings) on the bottom with back grip tape and lime-green trucks and black wheels. "How 'bout we go riden later?"

"Yes!" Blaze and Buttercup answer fast.

"Princess Blackwidow will now dance with her 16 suitors," the announcer said.

"Nani?!" I yelled.

Me: I'm not happy!

Buttercup: Why?

Me: First, I can't get on Netflix!

Blaze: Gaspppsssspps!

Me: Next, I have to dance with sixteen pervs!

Blade: I'll Kill them all! Muhahahaha!

Me: Hey, I'm rubbing off on him!

Blaze: Read and Review!


	3. Green Eyed Suitor

Green Eyed Suitor

Normal POV

Princess Blackwidow has danced with suitors 1-14. Her 15th suitor is now approaching her.

Blackwidow's POV

A boy with raven black hair that swept over his eyes and was spiked on the top and piercing green eyes is now walking up to me. He was tall and handsome, I bet he had every girl on her knees begging for him to go out with them. He probably turned them all down.

"Hello, my name is Butch, and I already found my mate that is not you." Butch said to me. He turned them all down that's for sure, all but one.

"Okay. Let's just get this stupid dance over with." I replied bored. I was really getting tired as this all these guys were boring. At least he was the second to last one. I'm almost done! Yess!

During the Dance ;D

"You know, my bro has taken a liking to you." he said.

"Which one?" I said bored yet slightly curious.

"The one with black and white hair," he answers.

"Has he been one of my suitors?" I ask vaguely remembering a boy with short white hair and black streaks.

"Ha, not yet. He's your next suitor," he said.

"Okay," I answered nervous.

"Are you nervous? Wow you guys really are alike. Let me guess you love Greatful Dead, The Doors, The Beatles, and Black Veil 's not forget Bob Marley, Of Mice &amp; Men, and Pierce the Veil." He said.

"How'd ya know?" I ask in surprise. Is this guy a stalker or something?! Cause that's just creepy!

"Those are his favorite bands." he said with shrugging.

"Weird," I answer.

"Yeah," He said. "He does think your really beautiful."

I blushed at that last as I twirled my long black hair between my fingers looking at the ground with shyness apparent on my face.'For some strange reason I feel as if it's true.' I thought.

"Wow. It's just no one has ever said that I was beautiful before just nice and okay." I said.

"You should tell him that!" he said as the song ended.

"I will!" I yell at the back of his head.

Me: At least Butch wasn't a perv.

BC: Lucky!

Butch: (Puts arms around Buttercup's waist and squeezed her butt)

BC: (Squirms to get away)

Me: I'm soooooooo Hyper right now!

BC: Why are you hyper?

Me: No clue! (Jumps around)

Blaze: Hey Bear!

Me: Don't call me that!

ShuShu: Hey Bear!

Me: Shut up Ush Ush! Well see all y'all later!


	4. Dark Suitor

Dark Suitor

Chapter 3

Blackwidow's POV

My 16th suitor is now approtching me.

"Hello, I'm Prince Blade," he said as he reached out his hand. I took his hand and felt a few bolts of electricty. It felt as though the room was eptyed and darkened as if their voices seemed to just fade away. He pulled me close and wrapped his hands around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and staired into eachother's eyes. He leaned in close and I felt his lips gingerly touch mine then press down full of love and compasion! I've never been so happy! I felt the happiness swell inside as me as he lifted one of his hands to my face. I felt as though I could just burst with the happiness that consumed my being.

I was suddenly ripped violently from my sweet dream and thrown down to the ground. I felt a serge of pure pain and agony fill my back and head as I smashed into the concrete. The pain was taking over, I don't know how much longer I can bear it. Suddenly, blackness enloped my vison.

Blase's POV

He. Pushed. Her. Now. She's .Unconciuse

I lunged at him beating, punching, kicking, and getting my hands on all parts of his body. He hurt her and now he'll never see another day. Dose not he know to never hurt a man's mate? Dumby. He will soon be facing the conciqunces of my wrath! He shall die he shall burn! I will never let him touch my beloved again!

Suddenly, gaurds came and pryed me off of him and held me down while I was still thrashing about. When I finally calmed down (More like pinned down) the man that dare hurt my dear Blackwidow spoke.

"First, you kiss my sister. Then, you beat the living snot out of me! That's it I declaire war on your kingdom!" he yelled.

"You're on!" I yelled back. I didn't even know what I was thinking. I just had to let it all out. That's when Bliss came up to me.

"Dude! Do you know how much trouble our kingdom is now in! They're going to destroy us! There's no way we're going to be able to take them on! It's not posible!" Bliss yelled at me.

"I know, but anything to get Blackwidow back to me." I whispered. Bliss slung his arm around me showing that he cared.

"I know, bro. It'll be okay we'll get her back, I promise." he said back.

Blade: Blackwidow speak to me!

Blaze: That's not how you do it. (Waves chocolate in front of my face)

Me: No spidermonkey banana Skuttlebutt didn't eat you!

Everyone(But Blaze and me): O_O

Blaze: Didn't you have the same dream in the mountains?

Me: Yes! Yay war and Happy Pi Day everyon-... Oh Chocolate!

Blaze: She has a short attention span if you hadn't noticed!

Bliss: Blaze! My Sweet!

Blaze: Scream!

Me: Well while they do that I'll be eating popcorn enjoying-... Ohhhhhh Butterfly!

BC: Ohh... Read and review cause she has matches and I'm scared and that's me saying that!

Me: heheheh hahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA! tehe.


	5. History of Darkness

History of Darkness

Chapter 4

One Year Later...

Blackwidow's POV

I stood at front lines my scythe ready preparing for battle. The battlefield was a clearing in The Enchanted Woods. It's one of the most dangerous woods in all the kingdoms. It has a great history of war and death.

I'm the overall best fighter in my kingdom, so my brother thought it would be a good idea to put the princess in front lines. (Sense the sarcasm?) He isn't the rightful ruler I am. I am the eldest, therefore I must be ruler. He found his mate first so he had to take responsibility of the kingdom. He will be king till I find my mate, which I have, but my brother declared war on his is trying to take over the kingdom though he shouldn't be leader.

After my father died, my mother was devastated and wanted us to find our mates. My younger brother found his soon after. My life was falling apart till I met Blaze, Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles. They changed me, they helped me through that delamia. Now they have to help me through this one.

I grip my scythe ready for battle with my 'sisters' Blaze, Blossom, Buttercup, and the sweetest Bubbles.

Me: Done! Sorry this one was short. I ran out of ideas.

Mitch and Ryan: Hi!

Me: Friends!

Mitch: Yes, I had to bring Allie -_-

Me: Scream!

Blade: I heard a scream! What did you do to my mate?!These better not be your boyfriends!

Me: No!

Blade: Good!

Blake: Hello! Sorry I'm late I was at cross country!

Blaze: Herrow!

Me: Herrrrooow Panda! Dumb shampoo bottle! (Smashing shampoo bottle against the wall)

Audience: O_O

Everyone(But Me and Audience): She's insane by the way if you hadn't noticed by the way!

Me: Take it away, Butch!

Butch: R&amp;R!


	6. War!

_**War!**_

**Chapter 5**

**Blackwidows POV**

I stand at front lines prepared for battle. I grip my scythe in anticipation. I was more angry than anything to be honest.

They start to charge at us while we charge back. I was surrounded. I took my scythe and tripped all of the men but two.

I swung my scythe at one which he blocked with his katana.

**Normal POV**

A man behind Blackwidow swung his katana at her leg and it cut her from mid-thigh to her ankle.

Her friends were trying to get to her as she let out a ear-splitting shriek. She suddenly sprouted black wolf ears with white tips, black tail with a white tip, and flesh ripping teeth. She took off into the woods at amazing speed. The air around her was extremely hot. She was in heat. (Not animal) She was running and running. She had to find him fast and all that was going through her mind was 'Blade, Blade' over and over. She needed him.

**Butch's POV**

I was scouting the woods looking for someone suspicious. I hear a few twigs break and quick foot steps. I quickly turn around to have the biggest surprise that I thought I would get. Looks like my hunt it over.

Blackwidow suddenly came bounding towards me. She runs straight into me. Oh no she's in heat.

Me: First, I want to give a big shoutout to Poodie!

Butch: I'm in here a lot

Me: Cause you're my favorite ruff!

Butch: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH Fangirl!

Me: Ummm

Blaze: I don't know

Butch: I'm armed! (Holds up water balloon)

Me: Me too! (Holds up spork)

Blaze, Butch, and Blade: Who gave her the spork!

Soul: Me!

Me: You're not in this story.

Soul: I know! Read and Review!


	7. Heat and Ice

Heat and Ice

Chapter 6

Butch's POV

I was scouting the dark and menacing woods looking for anyone to antagonize to find Princess Blackwidow. I care a lot for my brother and we are having some slight problems with him. That's when I suddenly heard quick footsteps and a few small twigs break. I spun around to try and catch the person. When...

Blackwidow suddenly comes bounding out of the woods towards me at great speed. She rams straight into me. She has black fox ears with white tips, extremely sharp teeth, and a black tail with a white tip! Oh no. She's in heat! This is not good! Not good at all!

Heat is when someone hasn't been with their mate for waay too long. Their inner-animal comes out and they turn very vicious. Their body becomes hot to the touch and their speed becomes greatly increased.

I need to get her to Blade before they both go into Ice, which is lethal.

Ice is when they start to slowly freeze and die in the process. If they touch before the process is complete they will turn into ice cubes. They will forever be stuck that way until the end of the world and I refuse to let that happen to my closest brother and his precious mate. He matters to much to me! So does she!

I quickly pick up Blackwidow as she starts to twitch rapidly and I run as fast as my long legs can carry me. I quickly disappear into the shadows. I gotta hurry before Ice starts to take effect on them.

Me: Okay in this story there's going to be a Blake so the one that is my Friend is going to be Fromage Deorie or FC and Blaze is a real person that i based her off of though she doesn't know ;P

FC: Your butler still looks like he's going to kill me it's too life like!

Me: I know that's the point! XD

FC: Still scary... T-T

Mitch: You like my Batman shirt?

Soul: (Hands me a spork)

Me: I have the spork that Soul gave me and the matches I found on the street (True story)

Mitch: I'm sorry! Have a cookie!

Me: Yay! Take it away Soul!

Soul: Read and Review so you can be as cool as me!


	8. Kidnapped

_**Kidnapped**_

**Chapter 7**

**Blaze's POV**

I have to get to Blackwidow and fast before something horrible happens to her.

"Come on guys we have to hurry she isn't going to survive at this rate!" I yelled at the others. Blackwidow was surrounded by these men who are ready to kill her. She slipped out of my sight as I summoned my twin swords. That's when this ear-splitting shriek echos through the valley. When I caught sight of her again she had her leg severely cut from mid thigh to her ankle.

A man in a white cloak comes up to me and jabs his staff into my stomach. I double over in immense pain. I don't know how much longer I can take the pain. I hear Bubbles sweet voice ring out through my head as she called out to me as I fell back as he thrusts his staff into my stomach one more. I feel my back fall onto a pointy rock as I scream out in pain once more, but before i blackout from the pain I hear a soft male voice whisper into my ear:

"Shhh, it's alright I got you now and no one can dare take you away, not even that puny prince." I feel myself being lifted and then... Nothing.

**Bubbles' POV**

"Blaze!" I yell out for her as a man in a white cloak jabs his staff into her stomach. I couldn't take seeing her in so much pain, she is one of my closest friends after all. I see as she doubles over and he stabs her once again. as she hits the ground he picks her up and whispers something in her ear. They disappear in a cloud of white mist with a hint of black at the bottom.

She's gone. What are we going to do now! Blackwidow took off and Blaze has been kidnapped.

"Hey, Bubs." a voice whispered in my ear as I was knocked out before I could do anything though I think I caught sight of a dark blue cloak before I passed out. I felt useless, because I could do nothing for my friends. I feel horrible that I could do nothing for those closest in my life.

Me: I hope it was good and I tried to make it longer! XD Hope you guys had a good break! See ya!


	9. Let Fear Strike

_**Let Fear Strike**_

**Chapter 8**

Blossom's POV

"Bubbles! Bubbles!" I screeched whipping my head round and round with my long red hair following in suit searching for my dear friend. Someone took her but where and why? Who would take someone so kind and sweet? Are they going to hurt her?! They better not hurt her or else BC is coming for them! They better watch their backs! Not to mention when we find Blackwidow she'll most definitely be pissed and beat the shit out of them with Buttercup.

"Bub-...Murff!" I managed to mumble before someone clamped there hand over my mouth. I squeezed my eyes shut. I and tried to pry their hand off of my mouth, but with no avail. Their hand was too strong. I started to struggle in fear of being hurt.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, it's okay. You're mine now so no one can take you away from me now, so hush." a strong male voice whispered into my ear. I felt a tear escape from my eye and make it's way down my cheek. I feel him try to push a pressure point as I squirmed to get away, but he pushes down and I feel my eyes drop shut without my consent. I see nothing but the dark that engulfed me.

Buttercup's POV

After Blackwidow disappeared I knew I had to find her. It's my protective instinct taking over.

I've been wandering these dumb woods searching for my dear lost friend. I think it's been too long, because I can see the sun setting in the distance. I am constantly tripping and falling over tiny things as the sky is darkening.

"Shit! Ow that hurts like a bitch!" I had a large cut on my right hand with blood oozing out of it. I cradle my hand and mumble to myself, "Shit, now vampires can find me. Not to mention it's getting dark out."

That's when someone or something grabs my arm and yanks me up from my crouching position and clamps their hand over my mouth at the same time. My eyes widen as I turn my head and stair with widened eyes at...

Me: Dun, dun, duuuuun! I want to give a shout out to Mystical Raven! Thank you for your support!

Blaze and Temple: Look at Andy! (Playing Knives and Pens on IPhones)

Me: Look at how cute he is when he's doing screamo! I might involve Temple in latter chapters.

Blade: (Turns away with a picture of Andy Biersack and draws a mustache on him)

Me: I'll kill you!

Blade: Eeeep!

-To be continued...-


	10. Attention!

Attention!

I just want to let you guys know that I just updated all the chapters so they're a little better. I know that all the spelling right. I also want to give HUGE! shout-outs to both Poodie and Mystical Raven! If you get a chance R&amp;R they're stories they're really good! I hope you guys enjoy these chapters! I'm also only going to try to update on Saterdays and Sundays! I might start a new story soon so I'll try to update them both.


	11. Welcome Back

_**Welcome Back**_

**Chapter 9 (I think)**

**Buttercup's POV**

...Butch!

"Don't do that you scared me!" I yelled in the handsome green eyed boy infront of me. That's when I noticed Blackwidow slung over his shoulder twitching with ears and a tail. Butch must have noticed to, because he grabed my hand and took off at lightning speed. All I could see was a blur of deep, dark forest green.

**At the Castle**

**Butch's POV**

I rushed into Blade's room after dropping Buttercup off in my room. He had similar ears and tail to Blackwidow and was spazing out on his bed uncontrolably.

"Blade," Blackwidow mumbled. Then she started to spaze out bad and it was hard to keep a good hold on her.

I gently and carefuly layed Blackwidow on Blade's chest. They started to calm down just at the touch of eachother. With a sigh of relif I walked to my room to cheek on Buttercup's wounds.

When I opened the door I was suprised to see Buttercup snoozing away on my bed fast asleep.

"Oh Buttercup what am I going to do with you?" I say as I curled up beside her and let myself escape into a deep and dreamless slumber. All I could think of was I got my girl with me and that's all that matters anymore. If anyone touches her I will rip their head off.

**One hour later...**

**Blackwidow's POV**

"Mmmm..." I mumbeled not wanting to get up. I started to feel my strangly smooth with a few cracks pellow. I started to feel the endents. I started to feel around my strange pillow which was really hard. I would definatly feel that in my neck. My pillow started to rumble and... Chuckle? What?!

I flicked open my eyes to meet a pair of dark blue eyes with a black ring around the edge. I finally realized it was Blade and I'm on his chest. I blushed at that.

"Are you feeling any better? You were out for quite some time. I was getting worried." he said to me as he started to stroke my hair.

"Yeah. Where are the others?" I asked.

"Well, Buttercup is with Butch... and...well... you see..." he replied extremly nerviouse.

"And?" I questioned.

"...andtheotherswerekidnapped." He said really fast.

"What?! What do you mean kidnapped?!" I exclaimed.

"While they were looking for you they misteriousely dissapered. We've sent a search party looking for them, but in the mean time it's just you and me." Blade said cuddling me closer.

"No!" I exclamied trying to wiggle away, "They are my best friends!"

Me: (Bunch of emo and scene kids come up behind me) BVB Army atact!

Blade: Run away!

BVB Army: (Catches him) Now kiss Andy and say you're sorry!

Blade: Fine (Kisses Andy)

Me: (Hugs) Forgiven!

Blade: Yay!


	12. ALERTNESS or something

ALERT! APOIGIES!

I am sorry about being gone so long. My computer broke and got a vires. I will be updateing next month when I get my own computer but right now using my brothers computer while he's at crosscountry. To make it up to you guys I will make a new story about Fairy Tale! Yay! I will give you guys a sneak peek right now! DO IT BUTCH!

Butch:(Holding projector) Give me a minute Bitch!

Me: What did you say! (GRabs chainsaw and chases Butch)

BC: While they do that read the sneak peek!

Me:PS it doesn't give any real insight to the story so HA!

Let The Fire Burn

She was getting close to succumbing to the tears that itched at her eyes. She

was refusing to give into those tears as she stood beside her mother. She looked down

at her father whose predicament lead to his death. He had gotten himself into a fight

with a bunch of thugs that were trying to mug him, in the end they killed him.

She finally gave into the tears and took off and wanting to be there anymore. A

tear slowly went down her cheek leaving a wet streak in it's wake. She wouldn't stop or

slow down even when she heard her mother cried out her name.

"Firefly! Come back!" she didn't even look back. She ran straight into the

Forbidden Woods. Her mom had deceived her into believing she was a normal girl

when she really wasn't. She would soon feel great betrayal from her own mother

keeping such a secret from her. She had a power that was suffocating her from the

inside dying to get out and that's exactly what she did.

She always shunned the fact that she was always burning to go into the woods.

She wanted it so bad, but she would be ignore it. It would taunt her at night with its

beauty making it seem as though it had everything and she had nothing.She knew she

would be punished if she ever dare enter there. Once her foot was placed inside the

woods, as the soft fresh green grass graced her foot she knew she was free.

As the sun began to fall back into the vibrant orange and pink sky she knew she

best be wary for who knows what danger might lurk here at night. She quickly scurried

up a tree and stayed there for the night.

Me: I started it for a creative writting for my advance class and I copyed it out of google drive so sorry if it looks weird! XP Comment and let me know if I should countinue writting it!


	13. Guess what!

I figured out how to write on my tablet, so I'm going to start posting again! First I'm going to edit all my stories, so they make sense, then I'll continue the story! Sorry for making all of you guys wait forever! I feel horrible for it! I know it's been like a year, but a lot has happened and I'm much better at writing and can make my stories much better! See you in my stories! Also I'm on wattpad as soulthegirl if you want to check out my two stories on there!


End file.
